Nos volveremos a ver
by arery
Summary: Después de la calamidad provocada por los 10000 dragones, Levy intenta sobrevivir a toda costa. Extrañaba mucho a su amor y a su mejor amiga, pero no iba a rendirse jamás. Aunque confiaba en que los volvería a ver. One-shot para Angst week. Cover: rboz
_**Nos volveremos a ver**_

El sótano donde se refugiaba era el único lugar seguro en donde podía aunque sea cerrar los ojos y descansar un momento, aunque muchas veces su mente no la dejaba. No podía entender cómo había pasado esto, y seguía pensando en todas las formas y posibilidades para revertirlo, aunque parezca imposible.

Así fue como Levy decidió que Lucy o ella, una de las dos, debía volver al pasado por la puerta que tantos problemas había traído. Eclipse. Debían a toda costa prevenir esta calamidad. Si lograban evitar que la puerta se abriera en el pasado, tal vez todo esto se revierta. Se aferraban a esa esperanza, luego de que ambas lo hayan perdido todo.

Y ahora que Lucy se había ido, ambas llegando a esa decisión basado en su plan y sabiendo que la puerta Eclipse funcionaba con magia de espíritus celestiales, Levy estaba sola. Completamente sola. Ningún miembro de Fairy Tail, ni de ningún otro gremio, había sobrevivido. Todas las personas que se encontraban en la ciudad de Crocus, el lugar donde todo había comenzado, habían muerto o desaparecido. Y eso lo incluía a él. La persona que tanto amaba y que ocupaba sus pensamientos durante varios momentos.

Había empezado a tomarle mucho cariño en el momento que, luego del incidente con Phantom Lord tiempo atrás, Gajeel se había unido al gremio y la había protegido de Laxus. Levy no era una persona rencorosa, y ver como Gajeel hacía todo lo posible para ser aceptado (desde cantar una canción en el escenario, hasta dejarse golpear por sus compañeros de Shadow Gear o Laxus) hacía que su corazón tuviera una debilidad por esa persona que tanto trataba de pertenecer a un nuevo grupo. Que tanto se esforzaba por cambiar, y eso era algo que ella valoraba muchísimo.

Durante la batalla de Fairy Tail este sentimiento creció. Ver cómo luchaba para proteger al gremio, como la alentaba mientras trataba de romper la barrera de Freed, apreciando sus habilidades e inteligencia, la hizo darse cuenta que algo en él ya había cambiado desde antes. Incluso se preocupó por Levy cuando ella decidió ir a la Catedral Kardia para detener a Laxus.

Y es por eso que cuando Gajeel se ofreció para ser su compañero en el examen de clase S, a pesar de sorprenderla, se sintió muy especial, querida y valorada. "Te voy a hacer grande". Esas habían sido sus palabras. Ver como alguien como él confiaba en ella la hizo sentir aún más por Gajeel.

Esa semana de entrenamiento fue dura, pero estar juntos desde la mañana hasta el anochecer los hizo crear una química que Levy no había sentido con nadie más. Él se mostraba como una persona totalmente diferente con ella, realmente no es como se lo imaginaba. Le gustaba, su lado de él que no se animaba mucho a mostrar, y también su forma de ser. Lo había perdonado hace ya bastante tiempo.

Por su parte Gajeel jamás se había sentido tan cómodo estando con alguien en su vida. Aunque no era de darse cuenta o reconocer lo que sentía, no podía evitar lo que le pasaba.

Todos esos recuerdos eran los que la hacían sonreír mientras estaba sentada en el escritorio dentro de su refugio. Escribir era la única manera que tenía para darse fuerzas y ánimos de seguir adelante. Había decidido que no iba a tirar su vida por la borda, que iba a aguantar hasta su último día. No pensaba rendirse jamás, pero le dolía muchísimo pensar en lo que pasó.

A veces necesitaba su consuelo, sus palabras, o sus abrazos. Porque también había aprendido que Gajeel era una persona que, como cualquier otra, daba y necesitaba amor.

Lo extrañaba tanto, le dolía el pecho de sólo pensar en él.

Antes de encontrarse con Lucy la primera persona conocida con la que logró cruzarse fue Gajeel. Mejor dicho, Gajeel la encontró a ella.

Eso le traía recuerdos de la segunda prueba en la isla Tenrou. "No te alejes de mi lado" le volvió a repetir mientras la salvaba de el rugido de un dragón que iba hacía donde ella se encontraba, así como la había salvado de los dos miembros de Grimoire Heart en su momento. La había protegido, y luego ella tomó el papel de protectora cuando decidió llevarlo al punto de encuentro en la isla. Juró que no dejaría que nada le pase.

Pero su relación desde ese momento había progresado, y la forma en que la sostenía contra su pecho mientras escapaban era de una manera más íntima y sobreprotectora.

Después de correr, cargando a Levy en sus brazos que no podía caminar, pudieron tomar un aliento y recuperar su respiración. Cuando Gajeel vio la cara de Levy su corazón se paró.

Estaba cubierta de lágrimas y sangre. Debía habérselo esperado, ya que la encontró entre unos escombros. Notaba como trastabillaba cada vez que intentaba dar un paso. Pero no podía creerlo de todos modos. "Gajeel…gracias" dijo ella entre llantos y lágrimas. No pudo controlar su cuerpo mientras le daba un beso y lo abrazaba por el cuello, un gesto el cuál Gajeel, un poco sorprendido, devolvió con amor y pasión.

Lograron encontrar el sótano donde Levy se encontraba en ese momento, debajo de una de las construcciones en ruinas de la capital. Por suerte había suficientes provisiones para que Gajeel pudiera limpiar sus heridas y las de Levy. Con cuidado, comenzó la tarea con lo que tenía a mano.

"Seguro deje cicatrices…" le dijo mientras le acariciaba suavemente la cara a ella "sin embargo, ni siquiera eso podría arruinar tu cara".

Ella sonrió por primera vez desde que todo eso empezó. Con Gajeel a su lado, sentía una chispa de esperanza recorrer su cuerpo.

"¿Cómo me encontraste? Yo…no pensé que había alguien…" dijo, mirando hacia abajo. Había visto tantas muertes y desastres…

"Nariz de dragón slayer. Nunca la subestimes" dijo tratando de alejar los pensamientos de Levy del lugar oscuro hacía donde iban. Se paró del catre donde estaban sentados, mirando hacia arriba "Este lugar está bien por el momento. Si estamos debajo de la tierra probablemente esas bestias no nos encuentren".

"Será mejor si nos quedamos aquí por la noche" comentó Levy. Se sentía exhausta, y podía ver que Gajeel se encontraba al límite de sus capacidades. Se dio vuelta para mirarla y asintió, sin cuestionar su decisión.

No iban a discutir si dormirían juntos o no. Era más que obvio cuando él se acercó a su lado y la envolvió con sus brazos fuertemente, dejando caer unas lágrimas silenciosas mientras se recostaban.

Ambos habían perdido mucho.

A los dos días fue cuando el peor recuerdo en la mente de Levy sucedió. Decidieron ir a la superficie por provisiones y buscar sobrevivientes. Gajeel no escuchaba a ningún dragón afuera, y se dio la situación perfecta para que pudieran salir. Todo era una catástrofe, y luego de horas de búsqueda no lograron encontrar a nada ni a nadie.

Fue cuando estaban volviendo que ocurrió. Un dragón estaba sobrevolando la capital, y los vio en el momento justo. Sabían después de haber enfrentado a Acnologia en la isla Tenrou que no era una tarea fácil, ni siquiera para un dragon slayer, liquidar a una de esas criaturas. Era, en realidad, imposible.

Pero no se dieron por vencidos. Dieron todo lo que tenían, toda su magia disponible, hasta que…

Levy no lo soportaba más. Se largó a llorar como nunca antes. Recordar sus ojos mientras las miraba con su último brillo de vida era algo que la destruía por dentro. Y sus últimas palabras eran algo que hacía acelerar su corazón. Prometió que jamás se rendiría.

Y luego de un mes sola, jamás lo hizo.

Pasó noches sin comer, noches sin dormir por los ruidos del exterior. Estaba considerando pasar por la puerta Eclipse, porque estaba preocupada de lo que pudiera haberle pasado a Lucy. Como se movía el tiempo estaba fuera de su comprensión, solo sabía lo que había escuchado como teorías en libros.

Pero eso era imposible, la puerta tenía muy poca magia disponible, y las llaves de los espíritus celestiales se habían perdido.

Continuó viviendo como podía, escribiendo hasta que sus manos le dolían. Su pie le dolía un poco pero podía caminar perfectamente.

Todo estuvo bastante tranquilo, hasta que un día comenzó a sentir temblores. Todo el piso se movía. Se levantó de inmediato del catre donde dormía. "La habitación se mueve…No puede ser"

No se quería imaginar lo peor, pero si no salía de allí pronto corría el riesgo de ser aplastada por los escombros que caían. Subió las escaleras rápidamente, que no daban a una casa si no directamente al exterior, después de que sea todo destruido. Y en ese momento fue cuando vio lo peor de sus pesadillas. Ese dragón. Ese mismo dragón que parecía ser uno de los únicos sobrevolando la capital, después de que el resto desapareciera y volara hacia otras partes.

Ese dragón había provocado los temblores, y la miraba con ojos vacíos de comprensión. Se puso en posición de ataque. No importa que la razón le gritara otra cosa. Ella no se iba a rendir jamás. Le había prometido eso a Gajeel, a Lucy, a ella misma. Tenía la confianza en su mejor amiga.

Jamás bajaría los brazos.

Aunque fue demasiado para ella.

* * *

Luz. Podía ver a través de sus párpados que el sol se encontraba encima de ella, y podía sentir una ligera brisa que movía su pelo sobre su cara. Abrió los ojos, un poco asustada de ver con lo que se podría encontrar "¿Dónde estoy?" Susurró para ella misma. Se tocó la cara y sintió la piel lisa. Las cicatrices desaparecieron.

Tocó con su mano para sentir donde se encontraba acostada, y sintió pasto. Arrancó un poco con su mano para verlo, ya había olvidado lo que era y como se sentía. ¿Qué está pasando? Vio que era de color dorado, y se sentó para ver definitivamente donde estaba. Lo que vio la hizo abrir la boca, que se tapó con la mano mientras lágrimas comenzaban a caer sin parar de sus ojos.

Se le formó un nudo en el estómago, y no pudo evitar sonreír. "Vamos, levantate" le dijo Gajeel suavemente y le ofreció una mano. Se encontraba en cuclillas delante de ella, ofreciéndole una sonrisa que la hacía sentirse cálida por dentro. Podía ver de reojo que Pantherlily estaba detrás de él sonriendo también.

Levy seguía sin reaccionar, pero le tomó la mano y él la ayudo a ponerse de pie, y en un movimiento rápido la abrazo. "Te iba a esperar toda la eternidad si era necesario. Te extrañaba Levy"

No le importaba donde se encontraba, sabía que su familia y amigos estaban ahí. Después de tanto tiempo se sintió en paz. Tenía los brazos a los costados, inmóviles, pero reaccionó y lo abrazó fuertemente, sin poder contener el llanto. "Gajeel"

Gajeel le acarició el pelo y la miró a los ojos, unas pocas lágrimas también en los suyos. Levy se quedó perpleja, pero no podía dejar de observarlo. Lo extrañaba demasiado. Vio que llevaba puesta la banda en la cabeza que le había regalado antes de su combate en el cuarto día de los juegos mágicos.

"Te amo" repitió las que habían sido sus últimas palabras. Pero Levy en ese momento se había olvidado de todo su sufrimiento. Vio que Lucy también se encontraba allí, mirando desde lejos junto a todo el gremio sonriendo y esperándola. Eso la dejó más tranquila.

"Te amo también, Gajeel Redfox" le contestó con la vista nublada y sonriendo como nunca. Sabía que se volverían a ver. Ni el destino los iba a poder separar después de todo lo que vivieron juntos.

* * *

 _Tiempo presente_

Levy se encontraba en el castillo, vistiendo un vestido elegante. Luego de haber destruído la puerta Eclipse, todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Las destrucciones se habían mantenido, pero no era nada comparado a todo lo que habían ganado. Se encontraba en uno de los pasillos del castillo, escribiendo para sí misma. Aunque no se consideraba la mejor escritora, siempre le había servido para descargar sus emociones.

"Y el día 7 de julio, combatimos contra los dragones y vencimos al destino" pensó mientras escribía sonriendo las últimas palabras.

"Hey" escuchó que alguien le decía desde atrás. No había escuchado sus pasos, pero reconocía esa voz a la perfección.

Se dio vuelta y lo vio, vestido con un traje elegante y el pelo recogido. Ciertamente no le quedaba nada mal "Hola Gajeel"

Por su parte, Gajeel se sorprendió de no verla en la fiesta, y después de un rato decidió buscarla. "Así que, haciendo un poco de escritura eh? ¿También usando esta ropa?" dijo sonriendo.

"¿Me veo rara?" le preguntó Levy, un poco consciente de sí misma. A lo que él negó con la cabeza.

En su opinión todo lo contrario, le quedaba perfectamente. La vio tan feliz y contenta que su corazón latió con más fuerza "No, para nada" dijo cerrando los ojos.

"Me alegro de que estés bien" Levy le dijo sin pensar. Y era la verdad: cuando le dijo que él se encargaría sólo del dragón, no pudo evitar preocuparse. Mientras ella fue a hacer lo que le pidió, evacuando a los ciudadanos lejos de la ciudad, miraba al horizonte, con la esperanza de ver algo que le diera una pista de cómo iban las cosas.

"Nada me ha matado hasta ahora" le respodió

"Pero enfrentarte tu sólo contra un dragón fue algo demasiado peligroso. La verdad me preocupe demasiado, cualquiera podría morir contra ello"

"No deberías preocuparte por mí" Gajeel no le había contado sobre la visión que había tenido mientras lo enfrentaba, en la cual el dragón lo noqueaba y gracias a eso pudo predecir su movimiento. No estaba seguro de que había pasado ahí, pero fue una suerte que le salvó la vida.

¿De verdad pensaba que no se preocuparía por él? Levy no se quería imaginar lo que podría haber pasado, no quería saberlo. "Deja que me preocupe un poco" Él seguía con los ojos cerrados.

"Es irritante, y una pérdida de tiempo" le dijo un poco bruscamente, pero para él era así. Nunca había conocido a alguien que se preocupara por él tanto, por su bienestar, y eso lo hacía sentir un poco culpable. Tal vez era raro sentirse así, pero no podía creer que alguien como ella se fijara tanto en él y en cómo estaba o se sentía. Su perdón lo había cambiado mucho para bien.

De repente escuchó un pequeño llanto y su nariz sintió lágrimas. Abrió los ojos sorprendido, y se encontró que Levy había empezado a llorar un poco.

Por su parte Levy no entendía que le pasó. Por un momento sintió como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía después de mucho tiempo, como si lo extrañara. Estaba demasiado feliz de verlo bien, enfrente de ella. No eran lágrimas de tristeza, eran lágrimas de amor. Se imaginaba lo peor, y saber que todo había terminado así la hizo sentirse muy extraña. Como si la última vez que se separó de él podría haber sido la última.

"¿Por qué estas llorando?" preguntó Gajeel acercándose un poco y sin saber qué hacer. No la quería ver así. No se imaginaba la razón.

"No estoy segura porque. Perdón" dijo Levy, reconociendo que ni ella entendía bien lo que sentía. Se secó las lágrimas de los ojos con una mano.

"N-no es necesario que te disculpes" le respondió Gajeel, sintiéndose un poco mal y pensando que tal vez su comentario la había hecho llorar, cuando en realidad no era así. ¿Se disculpaba por llorar? No le molestaba que llorara en frente suyo, le molestaba el hecho de que esté triste por alguna razón. Pero por la forma en que sonreía se dio cuenta que ese no era el caso.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Levy se levantó de su silla y recorrió la poca distancia que los separaba para abrazarlo por la cintura, escondiendo su cara. Se quedó helado por un momento hasta que la escuchó hablar "Lloró porque estoy demasiado feliz de verte bien, Gajeel".

Después de un segundo le devolvió el abrazo con más fuerza. Apreciaba mucho sus muestras de afecto, y la manera en que lo hacía sentir.

Realmente la quería muchísimo.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer! Estaba mirando de nuevo la saga de los Juegos Mágicos y mientras leía unos post en tumblr, decidí escribir este one-shot, porque la parte donde Lucy se reencuentra con Natsu me parece muy emocional. Cuando Lucy (presente) se pone a llorar y va a abrazar a Natsu, sin saber porque, me hizo recordar a la escena donde Levy se pone a llorar sin estar segura tampoco la razón. Siempre me dio mucha lástima Levy y Lucy del futuro, pasaron por tanto que me alegra pensar que tuvieron un final feliz. Espero que les guste! No soy de escribir cosas tristes, me pone un poco mal a mí jaja. Me encantaría escuchar sus opiniones. :)**


End file.
